


Angel In Glasses

by YaoiQueen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Bully!Jean, Bullying, Dodge-ball, F/F, Fights, Jealous!Levi, Jock!Levi, Jocks, M/M, Nerd!Eren, OOCness, Pervy thoughts, Protectiveness, Romance, Saving, Yaoi, ereri, nerds, ooc!levi, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 20,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4455581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiQueen/pseuds/YaoiQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is the schools nerd. Levi is the schools jock. What happens when their paths cross?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Eren rolled over, groaning as he heard his alarm clock ringing loudly. He opened his eyes and shut the clock off before grabbing his glasses and sitting up. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and slipped his glasses on.

 

6:42Am.

 

Stupid school. He might be a straight A student and top of the class, but that didn't mean he liked doing the work. He hated school just as much as he nest kid, he was just good at it.

 

He threw the blanket off of himself and climbed out of his bed, stretching his arms above his head when he was out. A few bones snapped in his lower back. He brought his arms down abd went over to the dresser where he picked out the clothes he would wear for the day. He fished them out and traveled into the bathroom.

 

After a quick shower, brushing his hair and teeth, deodrizing, and doing all his other morning activities, he walked out of the bathroom. He went downstairs and made himself a poptart before grabbing his backpack. Holding the poor art between his lips, he slid his converse shoes onto his feet. He stood back up and removed the poptart from his mouth, taking a bite from it in the process.

 

He walked out his front door abd down his porch stairs. He walked to school, nibbling on his poptart along his way.

 

As he walked down the street, a dark, shiny black convertible corvette zoomed by him. He didn't greet a look at the front of the person, but he knew who it was just by the back of their head 

 

Levi Rivaille.

 

Head of the football team, most popular guy in school, and the only one who can rock an undercut. And short. Boy was he short. He only stood at 5'3 and he was 18. Eren was taller than him and he was 15. Eren was young, but in 11th grade. He had skipped both 4th and 9th grade, but no one cared about that. They only cared about sports and fashion.

 

Eren wasn't popular and only had two friends, Mikasa Ackerman and Armin Arlert. They had all been friends since they were kids when Eren's mom, Carla, had hired Mikasa to babysit Eren and she had brought Armin along with her. They were 18 and in 12th grade. Eren hadn't exactly been thrilled when he had learned he was getting a babysitter, but soon lover it when the three of them had clicked.

 

Eren smiled and arrived to school. He walked up the stairs to the school and into it. He went to his locker and put the combination in and opened it. Just as he opened it, a hand slammed on it, shutting it again.

 

He turned around to find the schools bully, Jean Kirstein, standing behind him with a nasty smirk on his face. Eren backed up at the sudden closeness. "What do you want, Jean...." He asked quietly. 

 

"For you to die would be nice." Jean crossed his arms and smirked. Eren sighed. This was nothing new, they went through it every week.

 

"You say that everyday....." Eren replied.

 

"Yeah, but apparently you haven't done it yet."

 

Eren shook his head and shoved his way past Jean. He'd just have to stop by his locker later and get his things then. He tried to go by him, but his arm and he was slammed into the locker, the back of his head slamming against the locker. Eren hissed, his hand shooting to grip his head in pain.

 

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, who told you that you could leave?" Jean chuckled as he heard the loud bang. "Look at that, you and you're fat head break everything. You dented the locker."

 

Eren gritted his teeth. "Fucking horseface....." He snarled in a low whisper.

 

Jeans eyes narrowed. "You little fucking nerd!" He swung his fist back and wailed Eren hard in the face. Eren yelped, his head hitting he locker. He slowly slide down it in pain. 'Fuck.....', he thought.

 

"Oi, brat. What's going on here?" A new deep voice suddenly said. Eren saw a new pair of feet standing in front of him and he followed them up to their owner.

 

Levi.

 

Well this was a surprise. He usually never got involved with these things.

 

Jean turned and faced him. "Get the he'll out if here. This doesn't concern you."

 

Levi narrowed Humphrey, already narrowed eyes. It was intimidating enough to spend the FBI running for their lives. "Now is does. Now you better fucking scat before I drop and kick you like a football, shortly brat."

 

Jean growled and looked at Eren. "I'll be back later." He snarled and left. Eren looked back in the direction Levi was, but he had already walked away. Eren groaned and back up, using the locker to help him up. He carefully touched his nose and looked at it. Blood covered his fingers. He could feel the pain starting.

 

"Better get to the nurse....." He sighed out, grabbed his stuff, and walked off.


	2. Chapter 2

Eren sat at his desk, listening intensively to what the teacher said, jotting everything down. He didn't miss a thing as his hand flew across the paper, and even though he was writing quick, his hand writing still remained small and neat. And no, not like a girls. There's no certain way a gender writes.

As they neared the bed of the class, the teacher finished up on her lesson so he finished up on his notes. He closed his notebook and stuck it into his backpack along with the rest of his things. A low rumble erupted from his stomach making him look down at it. "Sh...." He told it. Luckily, lunch was his next class.

The bell rang and he was up and out of his seat, heading out of the classroom with the rest of his classmates. He passed by Armin and smiled and waved, but didn't stop. His stomach was about to meet his back bone if he didn't get any food in him soon.

He got to the cafeteria and went to the table he normally sat at. It sat empty by the window that had a view of the parking lot and skyscrapers that were off in the distance. Eren set his stuff down on the table and went and got in line for his food.

When he got his food, he returned back to his seat and immediately dug in. "Mm....."He said as he ate. He was so caught up in eating, he didn't hear the footsteps come up behind him until a voice spoke.

"Oi, brat."

Eren jumped and quickly turned around in his seat. Levi stood behind him with his arms crossed over his chest and the usual look on his face, a scowl.

"How's your face?" He asked.

"H-Huh?" Eren asked confused.

"Your face. You got hit pretty hard."

"O-Oh, um, yeah...... I'm fine. Thank you for helping me."

"Tch. Whatever. Just stay out of trouble, brat." He said, then walked off to his own table, leaving Eren sitting there confused.

-After School-

Eren walked down the sidewalk, his arms crossed with some of his books tucked in them and the rest of his things in his backpack that hung on his back. He didn't pay attention to anything as he walked. His mind was stuck on Levi. Levi was definitely a strange one.

First he saved him. Why? He's seen him get he st up before and never did anything but watch. So why did he interfere this time?

Eren sighed and shook his head. He just needed to get him and relax. This was so stressful.

His mind was so forced on other things, he didn't pay any attention to where he was walking until a loud car horn was heard followed by squealing tires. He gasped as a body slammed against his and knocked him down to the ground.

"Fucking idiot!" The driver of the car shouted at him sane sped off. He sighed and sat up, rubbing his sore head. He looked to the person who had saved him and found it was the person of his previous thoughts.

"Levi?" He said confused.

"God dammit, you fucking shitty brat! What the hell were you thinking?!" Levi shouted at him.

"I was thinking of school...." Eren lied nervously. Like he'll he'd tell him the real object on his mind: him.

Levi scuffed and stood up. "You better start paying attention. Shit, I can't let you go anywhere without you getting in trouble."

Eren remained quiet. What the heck does that mean? He acts like he's been following him. Eren sighed and stood up, dusting the dirt off him. He looked around for his glasses that he had just realized had fallen off his face. Everything was blurry without them.

"Looking for this?" Levi said. Eren turned and squinted his eyes at Levi. In his hands were his glasses.

"Oh, you found them. Thank you." He said, reaching for them. Levi handed them to him, his eyes glued on him.

"You look beautiful without them on." He said suddenly. Eren stopped and his face slowly turned a light pink.

"U-Um..... Thanks....."

Levi shrugged. "Whatever. I have to to. Bye." He said and left, leaving Eren there staring after him.


	3. Chapter 3

"I have never been so confused in ny entire life!" Eren vented to his friend, Armin, who just sat on his bed, listening as he walked back and forth. Eren had quickly called him over after he had finally gotten home. "He has saved me twice today, Armin. TWICE!

"And then he just walks away like nothing happened! I swear, it's driving me crazy!!"

Armin sighed and flopped back on to Eren's bed. "Didn't notice." He replied in boredom.

Eren stopped his pacing and looked over at his blond haired friend. He huffed abd crossed his arms over his chest. "You're supposed to be helping me! Not criticizing me!"

Armin sighed and says back up. He seemed to sigh a lot whenever he was around Eren. "He saved you, Eren. It doesn't really mean anything but that he's not mean enough to let you die."

"Yeah, but....." Eren sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry for bothering you. You can go home, now."

Armin looked up at bin and just gave him the 'are-you-kidding-me?' look.

-The Next Day-

Eren walked into the school care a small plate of cookies in his hand. He had made them for Levi last night right after Armin had gone home. He knew they had agreed that Levi was just being nice, but that didn't mean he couldn't thank him. So he whipped up some chocolate chip cookies with a little thank note.

He looked around for Levi and found him standing at his locker, grabbing his things from it. Eren walked over to him and smiled. "Hey. I baked you some cookies to thank you for saving me yesterday. Twice."  
Levi stopped what he was doing and looked over to the taller teen. Eren stood there with a goofy grin on his face, holding the cookies out. Levi took one of the cookies from the plate and took a bite out of it. He chewed it in too swallowing then shrugged.

"Not bad. I've had better, I've had worse." He said

"Um, thanks.....?" Eren said, confused on wether he should take that as a compliment or an insult. Levi just grunted in response and grabbed the rest of the cookies. He then shut his locker and walked off, but Eren quickly followed him, not about to let him leave just like that. Not again, at least.

"I'm glad you sorta like them." He said, walking beside him. "Why did you save me, though?"

Levi looked up at him in annoyance. "Would you had rather I had let you get squished like a pancake?" He asked bluntly. 

"Well, no, not really....." 

"Alright then. For a beautiful, straight A brat, you're not the brightest outside of study." Levi said, and went to his classroom. Eren just wanted to scream in fustration.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, 104 kudos! Thank you so much! I love getting on and seeing all your sweet/funny comments! It really means a lot! I hope I can continue to please you with the story!

-Period: Gym-

Ah, gym. Eren's least favorite period of the day. He wasn't exactly what you would call 'athletic'. Not even in the slightest. Just running for over a minute ticketed him out. He absolutely hated, no, loathed gym.  
He grumbled as he finished changing into his gym clothes and stuffed his normal clothes into his locker. He was the last one out, as usual. He walked out of the locker room and to his group. The coach did the normal routine: head check, warm ups, and laps. Within five minutes Eren was panting.

He looked up and found Levi standing with his group. He had been the first one to finish, yet didn't have a drop of sweat on his forehead. 'How does he do it?!' Eren thought in annoyance.

"Alright, today we will be doing dodge ball! Levi, Jean, you two are captain. Pick your teams." Their coach instructed. Eren groaned and tipped his head back. 'Great. Just great. Another day I'll be picked last' Eren thought to himself. Nobody ever wanted him on their team.

Levi and Jean went and stood by the coach. Levi was the first one to pick, then Jean, and it went back and forth. What was new, however, was Levi's first choice.

"Eren." He said, his eyes glued directly on the Brown haired boy. Eren froze a little and looked up at Levi. 'He has to be joking. This is definitely a prank' Eren thought. "M-Me....?" He said out loud, confused. 

"Eren's your name, isn't it?" Levi said with slight annoyance. Eren looked down and went and stood behind Levi. As Jean and Levi continued picking, Eren just screamed on the inside. 'What. Does. This. Mean?!' He flipped out inside his head. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the coach blow his whistle. 

"Alright! Everyone get on your side!" He shouted. Everyone went and stood by the wall on their side. Eren followed his group slowly and stood far in the corner, where he would be for the rest of the period.

"On your mark.... Get set..... Go!" The coach shouted and everyone charged for the balls in the middle. Eren remained glued to go's spot. No way was he going out into open fire. He looked around the gym and his eyes met the coaches. The look he sent him would make anyone want to curl up and die.

Eren sighed, knowing he would have to participate, and walked towards where everyone was throwing the balls. One landed and rolled to his feet. He bit his bottom lip and bent down to pick it up. He picked it up and stood up straight. Bringing his arm back, he threw the ball as far and hard as he could, which to be honest, wasn't far, nor hard. To his surprise, though, he hit someone. 

"Yes!" He cheered for himself. He was so busy giving himself credit, he didn't see Jean's evil smirk or when he chucked the ball at him.

But he did feel himself falling to the ground and going unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5

-Before Eren Was Knocked Out-

Levi stretched as he walked out of the locker room and went and stood with his line. Stupid teachers and their 'lets put everyone in an alphabetical order line' idea. He looked over towards the locker room as he waited for everybody to exit the locker room. 'Fuckin slow asses', he thought to himself.

Finally, after almost 1 minutes, the one finally came out; Eren Jaeger. Levi rolled his eyes. Of course he would be the last one out. It didn't matter, though, because it still took the gym teacher another five minutes to finally come out.

He ordered everyone to do the usual warm up things. Levi beat everyone by far, as usual. However, even though he beat them, his mind was still on something else. Or rather someone else. After everyone was finished running, he looked over to Eren who was panting his ass off and covered in sweat. 'Tch, how disgusting' Levi thought, completely grossed out at the idea of sweat.

His eyes shifted to the coach as began to tell everyone the plan for the period. It was no surprise when he picked Levi and Jean to be the two captains. He picked them for everything.

He went over and stood by the coach. He didn't bother to listen to anything else that was said. He had been playing this game forever, he knew the rules and how it worked. He looked over all the classmates until his eyes landed on Eren was stood in the far back all by himself.

'Why not spice things up', Levi thought before picking Eren. He couldn't help feel a little amused when Eren froze and his eyes widened a little.

"M-Me?" He asked, confusion in his voice.

"Eren's your name, isn't it?" Levi replied. Eren didn't respond, but instead went and stood behind him. Levi smirked secretly and continued picking the rest of his team until everyone had a team. They went and got in position and waited for the coach to blow the whistle.

When he did, they ran for the ball that were lined up at the line that divided the gym in half. Levi was the first one to reach the balls. He picked up two and threw them hard the other team, getting two people out. He smirked and chuckled and dodged the balls that were thrown at his team.

He backed up a little and ended up behind Eren who was bent over to grab a ball. He couldn't help but let his eyes wander around. He let them roam up Eren's tall, tan legs, to the back of his thighs where his gym shorts ended. 'Damn', Levi couldn't help but think.

He watched as Eren stood back up and threw the ball. He was pretty surprised when the ball actually hit and got someone out and Eren started to do a little victory dance. 'Dear god, he can't dance worth shit', he though. 'Hopefully he give better lap-', his pervy thought was quickly brought to an end when a ball collided with Eren's head, knocking him to the ground and making him go unconscious.

Everybody stopped what they were doing and the coach quickly ran over to him. Everyone watched silently as he made someone go get the nurse. The only noise that stated was Jean's laughing. Levi looked over to Jean and slowly walked towards him, the anger clear in his eyes. Even the heater had shut off, making it so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Every bodies eyes had left Eren and the coach and were now stuck on the fight (and possible murder) that was about to happen in front of them.

The coach looked over to them and saw. "Hey, boys!" He said as he stood up. But it was too late.

As soon as Levi reached Jean, his fist was swung back and quickly met Jeans nose. Jean stopped his laughing, his head jerking back painfully. He found blood coming out of his nose and glared at Levi.

"You fucking midget!" He shouted before punching at Levi. Levi ducked and kicked Jean's feet out from under him, then began kicking him hard.

"Levi, enough!" The coach shouted, quickly running over. Before he reached him, someone tossed Levi a dodge ball. So, just like Jean did to Eren, Levi kindly returned the favor, raising the ball up and chucking it at his head, knocking him out.


	6. Chapter 6

-With Levi-

Levi and Jean watched as the principal entered the room and shut the door behind him. He went over to his desk and sat down, looking across at the two. He sighed and shook his head, leaning back in his seat.

"Jean, lets start-" He began, but was cut off as soon as he said 'Jean', like pants.

"It's Jean. Pronounced like John." Jean said.

"Really? Huh. I always thought it was 'Jean'. You know, like Levi jeans."

Levi tilted his head back in annoyance. Was this the punishment he was going to get for saving his angel? He groaned and looked over to the clock that hung on the wall above the door. This was gonna be a long day.

-With Eren-

When Eren opened his eyes, he was staring up to the ceiling of the nurses office. He could feel a throbbing pain in his head. All he wanted to do was curl up into a tight ball and die.

He slowly sat up, but he felt like the room was spinning. The nurse, Ms. Button, hurried over to him and quickly stopped him, putting a hand gently to his chest to prevent him from sitting up. "Honey, you need to stay down." She said in a soft voice. "I've already talked to your father. Unfortunately he won't be able to come down and pick you up. So we decided to let you just rest here until schools over then put you on the buss to take you home, OK?"

Eren nodded, one hand gripping his head. Today had just been a complete and utter embarrassment. Just like every other day of his life. He just wanted to cry. He was a good son, got grades, stayed out of trouble. So why did this always happen to him? He could feel tears roll down his cheek as began to cry, which only made his headache worse.

-After School-

Laying on his couch with a cool, wet cloth draped over the top of his forehead, Eren stared up at the ceiling. If he had it his way, he wouldn't go to school tomorrow and would just skip. Or rather skip everyday. But no, there had to be stupid laws.....

He looked towards the front door as he heard the doorbell go off. He raised an eyebrow in confusion and sat up, holding the cloth against his forehead as he did. 'Huh. I hadn't been expecting anybody. Unless Armin or Mikasa came over to check on me', Eren thought as he walked to the door. He opened it and his eyes nearly popped out of his head at who he saw.

"J-Jean?!"


	7. Chapter 7

Eren dropped the ice pack as he stared at Jean, mouth agape, eyes wide. 'He's probably here to kill me', Eren thought to himself. 'Goodbye, cruel world.' "Wh-What are you d-doing here?" He managed to stutter out, his voice laced with fear.

Jean didn't look to happy to be there. "I, uh, I cam to apologize for acting like a douche. I got suspended. Along with your boyfriend. He beat the shit out of me."

Eren tilted his hand in confusion. "Boyfriend? I'm not dating anyone."

Jean shrugged. "Could have fooled me. Anyways, I have to go. My mom made me do this. Bye." He said before leaving.

"Uh.... OK..." Eren said and shut the door. He sighed and turned around, leaning his back against the door. Is that really what everyone thinks? That they're together? Can't a guy save another guy a couple two or three times and not date? And can't a guy bake some cookies as a thank you to him without it meaning love?

Eren shook his head, pushed himself away from the door, and went to the kitchen to make himself a nice snack.

-With Levi-

Levi looked over to the passenger side of the car as Jean climbed in. Jean shut the door and looked ahead.

"Did you do it?" Levi asked. Jean sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, I did. I died a lot inside, too. What a fucking reputation crusher."

Levi snorted. "Like you have one to begin with. Now get out, you're walking your own ass home."

"What the hell?!" Jean bitched as he climbed out of the car. Once the door was shut, Levi pulled off and went to his own place.

-Later, With Eren-

_Buzz, Buzz, Buzz_

Eren looked over to his phone when he heard it vibrate against the table it sat on. He picked t up and found that he had over a billion texts from Mikasa. Well, ten, but same thing.

_Mikasa Ackerman_

_Eren, I heard you were hurt, are you OK?_

_5:12pm_

_Mikasa Ackerman_

_Is it true that bastard Jean did it?_

_5:18pm_

_Mikasa Ackerman_

_Because I will kill him_

_5:19pm_

The texts continued with her asking if he was OK and saying that Jean's pretty much gonna die. Eren quickly sent her a text saying that he was fine and reminding her that murder was illegal. He didn't bother telling her that Jean had came by and apologized. Well, sorta.

Eren set his phone back down on the desk, but as soon as he did that, he received a text.

_(890)327-4242_

_Oi, brat, how are you feeling?_

_5:32pm_

Eren read it and instantly knew it was Levi who sent it, so he saved him as a contact. 'How did he get my number???', he thought to himself as he replied to the text.

_Eren Jaeger_

_I'm not a brat!!! And I'm feeling A LOT better. Um, how did you get my cell phone number?_

_5:35pm_

_Levi Rivaille_

_You're little blonde friend, Arlert, gave it to me. Since you feel good, why don't we hang out tonight?_

_5:41pm_

_Eren Jaeger_

_Are you asking me on a date?_

_5:43pm_

_Levi Rivaille_

_Perhaps I am. Yes or no?_

_5:49pm_

_Eren Jaeger_

_Mm.... Alright_

_5:52pm_

_Levi Rivaille_

_I'll pick you up at 7:30, brat_

_5:54pm_

_Eren Jaeger_

_I'm not a brat!!!_

_5:55pm_

_Levi Rivaille_

_Whatever you say, brat_

_5:57pm_


	8. Chapter 8

Eren could feel the panic rising in him. It had just occurred o him that he had never actually really been on a date before. He had no idea what to do. I mean, yeah, sure, he's seen movies and read books, but does that kind of stuff actually happen in real life?

He sighed and walked upstairs to his room. He didn't know what Levi had in mind, so he had no idea what to wear. He considered sending Levi a quick text asking him what the plan was, but went against it because knowing Levi he would say something like 'it's a surprise, brat', so he didn't bother.

Eren walked over to his dresser and pulled out a plain white t-shirt with a black jacket to put over it, a pair of tight black skinny jeans, and some socks. He slipped into the outfit, deciding to leave the jacket unzipped.

When he finished, he looked at himself in the mirror he had on his dresser. He looked pretty casual, which he preferred a lot more than to overdress.

He went over to the corner of his room where his black and white converse shoes sat. Putting them on, he glanced at the digital clock that was on his dresser.

6:45pm flashed in light blue numbers. That only left him with 45 minutes to learn how to act like a normal person. Yep, he was defiantly screwed.

-Skip The 45 Minutes-

Was he sweating? Because he sure as heck felt like he was. His whole body felt hot- No, not like that, perverts. His heart was pounding against his chest. He was so nervous. The later it got, the more reality set in. He was going on a date with Levi Rivaille, the schools jock. Maybe this was a prank of some sort. Levi was gonna take him somewhere and do something. He probably saved him to get on his good side.

Eren sighed and tipped his head back against the back of the couch. What was he thinking? Wasn't it possible for someone to be nice to him without planning on pranking him? Well, guess he'll find out soon enough.

He heard the doorbell ring and bit down on his bottom lip. 'Well,' he thought to himself. 'Here goes nothing.' He rose up from the couch and slowly went and answered the door. Levi stood on the porch with a nice black leather jacket, a plain black shirt, blue jeans, and a nice pair of black boots that almost reached his knees.

Eren's mouth dropped a little as he looked at Levi. "Wow....." He whispered in amazement, eyes a little wide. Levi looked incredible to say that least.

"Tch, whatever, brat. Lets go. I got us reservations at Wall Maria and I don't want to miss it just because you want to stand here and ogle over how hot I look." Levi stated bluntly. Eren's face turned a dark red. They hadn't even left yet and he had already embarrassed himself. Nice.

He stepped out onto the porch with Levi and shut the door behind him. "Sorry, lets go.... wait, Wall Maria????? That place is expensive! I can't afford that!"

"Relax, I got it, brat." He replied before turning on his heel and heading to his car. Eren sighed nervously and followed him to it. They got in the car, buckled up, and Levi started it up. Eren looked around the inside of the car. He had never seen the inside of a car to spotless before.

The floor had no trash on it, there wasn't a speck of dust anywhere, the mirrors were shining, and even the windshield was perfect. Eren had no idea on what to say. The seats were so perfectly cleaned without a stain on them. He was scared to be in the car, afraid he would mess it up. Never in his life had he seen a car so well taken care of, let alone one that belonged to a teenager.

He looked at the radio and saw Levi had SiriusXM. The channel it was currently on was channel 10, where they played all the early 2000 songs. The song playing right now was Sing by My Chemical Romance.

A small smiled made it's way onto Eren's lips as he heard it. He absolutely loved that song. He almost felt like he could relate to the song. He's always wanted to stand up for himself, everyone. Anyone being bullied, judged, put down by someone who thinks that they are better than them.

He reached over to the radio and turned the song up a little bit louder.

Sing it for the boys  
Sing it for the girls  
Every time that you lose it sing it for the world  
Sing it from the heart  
Sing it till you're nuts  
Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts  
Sing it for the deaf  
Sing it for the blind  
Sing about everyone that you left behind  
Sing it for the world  
Sing it for the world

Eren couldn't help but to smile as he listened to the lyrics and softly sang along to them. He looked out the window as he sang. The song made him feel good. Like he had power and confidence. Whenever this song came on he just absorbed into it and forgot about everyone else in the room, the world, with him.

However, unfortunately for him, that's what he was currently doing. He sang like there wasn't anyone in the car, forgetting Levi was sitting in the drivers seat next to him, listening to him. He didn't say anything as he just listened to Eren sing. He wasn't that bad. If he tried hard enough, he could probably become a singer.

The song came to an end and Eren smiled and tilted his head back, letting it rest against the seat. He got a whiff of lemons and that's when he remember.

He wasn't alone.

He was in Levi's car.

And Levi was sitting right beside him, listening.

He had just made a complete fool out of himself.

Eren's face turned so red it could make a fire hydrant jealous. He took a quick glance at Levi who just sat there driving with the same look on his face that he always had on. Hm, maybe he hadn't been singing that loud and Levi hadn't heard him?

"Not bad, brat."

"Gah!!"


	9. Chapter 9

When they pulled up to the restaurant, Eren was even more nervous than before. He had never been to a restaurant so fancy before. Pizza Hot and Burger King was his thing. Not Wall Maria.

Levi came to his side of the car and opened the door for him. Eren blushed and thanked him as he climbed out. Levi shut the door and pushed the button to lock the car doors twice until he heard it click. He then went and headed into the restaurant, Eren following not to far behind him.

They walked inside the restaurant and Eren's jaw dropped in amazement. The place was absolutely divine. All the tables had black chairs that had a round back so the arm rest comes to your side set up around them and the table had a white table cloth draped over t. The floor was black carpeting with white circles on it and the walls were also black with that shiny stuff on it, Eren wasn't sure about what it was called.

In the middle of the restaurant was a water fountain that Eren found to be just absolutely gorgeous.

Levi talked to the person at the front desk and then they were done, a waiter lead them to their table, which was seated by the window that had a magnificent view of the city that ad below them.

Levi went and slid Eren's seat out for him, making his face turn a dark red. Eren slowly sat down and when he was seated, Levi pushed him in then went to his own seat and sat down. Eren was still looking around in awe as Levi picked up the menu. He saw Eren looking around and shook his head. "Oi, brat. Have you ever been to a restaurant like this before?" Levi rose an eyebrow as he questioned the boy.

Blushing in embarrassment, Eren looked down at his lap and fiddled with his thumbs. "N-Not really. My dad is always working, not to mention we don't have that kind of money." He explained.

"Mm..." Levi stared at him a moment before raising the menu back up and continuing to look at it. A small sigh escaped Eren's lips as he picked up his own menu and looked through it. He had no idea on what to order. Not only did everything look good, but it was all _expensive_. He's have to sell his house before he could afford anything, he couldn't make Levi pay for all it.

Eren peaked over to Levi who's eyes were glued down to the menu. "Um... Levi....?" He said quietly. Levi looked at him. "What?" His cold eyes stared Eren down. Eren looked down awkwardly. "How can you afford all of this....? Look at the prices. This is beyond expensive. I mean look at this, almost $80 for one meal. How can anyone begin to afford this place?" He said.

"My family has a lot of money and I make money myself." Levi explained. "Oh... OK..." Eren said, feeling a little embarrassed. He was hanging with some rich guy who could probably buy a college while he himself was working hard for a scholarship. Levi noticed the look on his face. "I wasn't bragging, by the way. You asked, so I answered."

Eren nodded. "Yeah, I know...." He looked back down at the menu. Levi sighed as the watched the brunette. "Feel free to order what you want, brat. It doesn't matter what it is, just tell me and I'll get it." He told Eren. Eren slightly nodded, still unsure, but continued to looking through the menu.

-Skip Dinner-

After Eren and Levi finally ordered and ate, Levi paid the bell the two left. They walked out of the restaurant and over to Levi's car. They climbed in and Levi pulled out of the parking spot and lot and drove to a park that was nearby.

Reaching it, Levi pulled over and shut the car off. The two exited the car and walked down the sidewalk, to the entrance. They walked into the par and down the path that was lit up by the lights at the top of the lamp posts. Emergency vehicle sirens and car horns from all the streets filled their ears. There was a couple other people that were in the park, but not much.

After a couple of minutes of walking in silence, Eren looked over to Levi. "So... um.... why did you bring me here?" He asked softly. He was a little nervous about being almost alone with the most popular guy in school.

"Do I need a reason?" Levi responded, looking over to Eren, coming to a halt in the middle of the path. Eren, too, came to a stop and turned to face Levi who stared intensely at him..

"Well... No... I mean.... Kinda, yeah..." Eren said unsure. Levi crossed his arms across his well muscled chest. "Yes or no, Jaeger? Pick one."

"Y-Yes...."

Levi stared at him a moment before walking up to him. He stopped directly in front of Eren and looked up at him to find him looking down at him timidly. Sighing in exaggeration, Levi shook his head. "What a slow brat." He said, though it was more to himself than to Eren.

"H-Huh?" What do y-" Eren began to say when he was cut off by lips smashing onto his own.


	10. Chapter 10

Eren's eyes widened as he felt the lips hit his. It wasn't a long kiss, but it definitely was something. Eren pulled away from the kiss, his face darker then it had even been before. "Wh-Wh-What was that for?!" He stuttered out, covering his mouth with his hand.

Levi looked at him with the same expression he always wore. "Are you really that slow, brat? God damn. What, do I have to spell it out for you? I. Like. You."

If Eren thought his eyes were wide before, they were now. "Wh... Why?"

"Why what, brat?"

" Why do you like me? You're supposed to like girls and cheerleaders."

Levi rose an eyebrow. "Are you stereotyping and judging me just because I'm a football player?" He questioned. Guilt hit Eren as he realized that that was what he had been doing and he looked down. "You're right, sorry...." He apologized.

"Tch, such a pain. I like you because you're beautiful. You're so fucking smart and perfect and adorable. It just drives me insane. I can't take it. Every fucking time I see you my heart gets all weird and shit. I have never felt like this like I do with you. I've felt like this for years."

Eren stared at him wide eye'd, not sure on how to react on this. "L-Levi...." He said. His heart was pounding hard in his chest and his face felt hot. He knew it had to be completely red. "Levi...." He said again, softly.

Raising an eyebrow, Levi stared at him. "Yes? Say something other then my name. You can save calling my name for another time."

Eren quickly covered his face at that, not wanting Levi to see his face. "Levi!" He called again in embarrassment, then groaned as Levi smirked and grabbed his hands, moving them away.

Eren looked Levi in the eyes and found him staring back. "Please, kiss me again...." Eren whispered as they stared.

"Gladly." Levi replied and claimed Eren's lips in another kiss. This kiss was more steamy then the first one. Levi backed Eren up until his back hit one of the trees and he pinned him there. He slid his hand down Erens back as Eren wrapped his arms around his neck. Levi held Eren close by his hips and rubbed them softly.

As they kissed, Levi mumbled into it, "Let me in, Eren." Slowly, Eren parted his lips and moaned as he felt Levi's tongue enter his mouth and tangle with his own tongue. Levi easily dominated the kiss and explored Eren's mouth.

When they pulled away, Eren was panting hard, making Levi smirk and chuckled in amusement. "You taste delicious, my angel." He told Eren. Erens face became flustered while his eyes widened. "Wh-What?!" He gasped. Levi shook his head and brought his hand up, gently stroking Eren's soft, warm cheek. "You're so beautiful, Eren. I love that, and your personality."

"O-Oh my god, L-Levi, stop." Eren whined, covering his face with his hands. Levi grabbed his hands and pulled them away. "Eren, do not hide your face around me. I want to see every expression that fills it. Happiness.... Serene.... Excitement.... Confidence...." Levi whispered this last word filled with lust. ".... _Pleasure_."

Eren squeaked, his face going so dark he felt like he was on fire. "Will you let me do that, Eren? I want to make you feel so good that no one else can make you feel the way that I can." Levi told him, staring at him.

Biting his bottom lip, Eren slowly nodded.


	11. Chapter 11

When Levi and Eren reached Levi's car, they climbed in and sat there. Levi looked over to Eren. "Eren, I want you to know that I'm not forcing you into this. This is your choice. If you are not ready, tell me." He told Eren.

Eren bit his bottom lip. "I-I.... I want to wait, but when I'm ready, please be my first." He told him. Levi nodded. "If that's what you want, then alright."

Eren smiled softly and leaned over, gently kissing Levi's cheek. "Thank you."

Levi nodded. "Anything for you, brat."

Eren crossed his arms and pouted. "I don't get it, one minute I'm an angel, then the next I'm a brat. What am I?"

Levi looked at him. "You are my angel, brat."

Eren groaned and just tipped his head back.

-The Next Day-

Eren walked into class the next day, tired. To be honest, he wasn't used to staying up past eleven, but Levi had kept him out late..

Yawning, Eren went to walk to his seat when the teacher stopped him. "Eren, could I speak with you for a moment?" She asked him. Eren stopped and looked at her confused. "Yeah..." He replied as he slowly walked up to her desk.

She looked up at him. "Eren, you're one of my brightest students. I have another student who isn't doing so well in here and I was wondering if you would be interested in helping him? If you do this you will get extra credit, not to mention it will look good for college." She explained.

Eren bit down on his bottom lip nervously, thinking it over. He wasn't the best at talking to people he didn't know, but if it would really benefit him in college, then it was a good deal. "Who is it....?"

"His name is Jean Kirstein."

Eren's eyes widened as he heard the name. "J-Jean.." He mumbled. He let his thoughts go to Jean chucking the ball at his head and knocking him out to him showing up at his place and apologizing. 'Should I really do this? He's always shitty to me....' he thought to himself. 'But I do have Levi now, so he could help me by staying with me when I do tutor Jean. This could really help me.'

Biting the bottom of his lip, Eren gave a slight, slow nod. "Alright, I-I'll do it." He agreed, his voice stuttering a little.

The teacher grinned big. "Great! Thank you so much! You can go take a seat and I'll tell Jean when I see him later. You two can talk and come up with a plan later, OK?"

Eren nodded and turned around, going to his seat and sitting down. He leaned back in his chair groaning. 'What have I done?'


	12. Chapter 12

When it was time for lunch, Eren found Levi waiting for him outside the cafeteria. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest and was scanning his eyes across the hallway. They landed on Eren and he pushed himself away from the wall, waiting for him to get to him.

"Hurry up, brat. I'm starving." Levi told him as he nodded his head in the direction of the doors. Eren nodded. "Lets go in. I have something to ask you." He said. Levi turned and walked inside.

One they had their food, they went to a table and sat down to eat. "So, what is it you need to ask me?" Levi asked as he ate, looking at Eren. Eren swallowed the bite he had been chewing and looked over to Levi. "My teacher wants me to tutor Jean. I was wondering if you could possibly join? You don't have to participate in it or anything, I just want you there." Eren explained to him.

Levi continued eating as he listened to Eren speak. "When will you be doing it?" He asked him.

"I'm not sure yet. I have to talk to him. Is there a time that would be best for you?" Eren looked at him.

"After football practice is fine. It usually goes from 3:30 to 5:30."

"OK. I'll talk to Jean and hope that 6 isn't too late to start." Eren said. Levi nodded. "Alright."

They continued to eat lunch in silent. When the bell rang, they dumped their food into the trash can and split up to go to their own classes.

The end of the school day soon came and Eren found Jean standing at his locker with an annoyed look on his face as he searched for all the things he needed and put away what he didn't want to carry home. Biting the bottom of his lip nervously, Eren slowly walked up to him and gently tapped on his shoulder. Jean spun around to face Eren and glared at him. "What do you want?" He said to him.

"I'm supposed to tutor you, remember....." Eren said a quiet voice. Jean scuffed and kicked his locker shut. "Lets not and say we did." he slung his backpack over one shoulder and began walking down the hall. However, Eren wasn't about to lose this chance for a good boost on his college application, so he quickly followed after him.

"No, we cannot!" He said as he walked fast to keep up with Jean. "This isn't just you being effected, you know! If we don't do this, it hurts me, too!"

"Good, I don't care."

Eren growled and for the first time ever grabbed Jean by the arm and pinned him to the lockers. He couldn't contain his anger anymore, he felt it all boil over. "I don't care that you don't care! I care about my future unlike you! I want to go to college and succeed in my life! And I won't let you hold me back because you're too fucking damn lazy!" He yelled, his face red from anger and yelling.

Anyone who had still been in the hall had come to a halt and was staring at them with wide eyes. Even Jeans eyes were widened a little. Eren had never snapped back at him before. Ever. No matter what he did to him. To be honest, this kinda turned him on.

"Do you understand?!" Eren yelled, glaring up at him. Jean let a smirk slip onto his face as he nodded. He was definitely gonna have some fun with this. "Loud and clear." He responded. Eren kept his eyes narrowed on him for a few seconds before he released Jeans shirt.

"Good. Now, what time do you want to dot his?" He asked, a lot more calm then a few seconds ago.

"We can start at 4:30 and go to 7." Jean answered.

Eren bit his bottom lip. "What about starting at 6? I'm busy before then."

"You were the one who was screaming at me to tell you." Jean rolled his eyes. "You know what, fine, whatever. 6 o'clock it is."

"Good. I'll see you then." Eren said before turning and walking off.


	13. Chapter 13

Eren laid on his stomach on his bed reading a book called _The Outsider._ He absolutely loved it, it was one of his favorites. He silently read the book until he heard his cell phone message notification go off. Whining in annoyance, he set his book down and reached over, grabbing his phone.

He unlocked his phone and went to the messages, reading the new one. it was from Levi. It read: _I'm going to be a little late_.

Eren bit down on his bottom lip as he replied with an 'OK.' He was screwed. He was gonna be alone with Jean for who knows how long? What was he going to do? What if Jean beat him up before Levi got there? And by the time Levi arrived he was dead?!

OK, maybe he was overthinking that part. Jean might hate him, but he would never actually kill him. Hopefully.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he jumped when he heard the doorbell go off. He slowly climbed out of bed and left his room, going to the front door. He set his hand on the door knob and took one last breath before twisting it and pulling it open.

Jean looked at him and smirked a little when he saw Eren. "I'm here." He told him. Eren had to fight back the urge to roll his eyes as he moved back to allow him in. Jean walked in and looked around as Eren shut the door and walked towards the kitchen. Jean took his shoes off and followed behind him.

"Levi's going to be stopping by later." Eren informed him as he sat down in one of the chairs.

"Why?" Jean questioned as he also sat down. "Because it's my house and I said so. Now lets get to work." Eren snapped a little as he got his notes out. Jean narrowed his eyes, but didn't so anything. They then got to work.

They studied the notes for a while before Jeans hand was set on Erens thigh. Eren stopped mid-sentence when he felt it and looked over to Jean. "What are you doing?" He asked when he noticed Jean had gotten close to him. Jean moved so he was inches from Erens face. He brought one of his hands up and gently touched Erens cheek.

"You know you're really hot when you're mad." Jean told him and began to move his hand up Erens thigh.

Erens eyes went wide and out of fear, he brought his hand up and slapped Jean hard across the face. Jeans head snapped to the side and when he looked at Eren he had a glare on his face. He punched Eren in the eye, knocking him out of the chair, and stood up, walking over to him. "You little bitch." He growled as he knelt down beside Eren.

Eren groaned in pain as he held his eye and looked at Jean. His head hurt from it smacking on the ground. "I'll make you pay for that." Jean said and stood up. He brought his foot back and was just about to kick him when a voice stopped him.

"What do you think you're doing?"


	14. Chapter 14

As soon as they heard the voice, Jean was on the ground groaning. Mikasa glared darkly at him and Eren got up quickly to grab her so she wouldn't murder Jean. He ignored the pain in his head as he grabbed her arm. "Mikasa!" He exclaimed. Her girlfriend, Annie, was standing by the door with a blank look on her face.

 

Mikasa was Eren's older, very protective, friend. She was 18 and had just recently moved in together with her lover.

"Let go, Eren." She growled as she glared darkly at Jean. Jean scrambled to get up on his feet and run out of the house. Mikasa fought off the strong urge to run after him and turner to Eren. She immediately began to check him over, making sure he was OK.

"Eren! Are you alright?!" She looked at his face. He nodded, rubbing his head. "Yeah, I'm fine.... what are you doing here?" He asked, looking at her. Mikasa sighed and released her hold on him. "I came by to check on you. And it's a good thing I did."

Eren nodded inn agreement. "Yeah....." He winced as he throbbing pain show thru his head. This action did not go unnoticed by Mikasa. "Eren, what's wrong?" She asked, the concern heavy in her voice. She caught a glimpse of the ground of where Eren had been laying and her eyes went wide. "You're bleeding! Come on, you're going to the hospital! Annie, go start the car!" Mikasa said, looking over to Annie. Annie nodded and walked out. Just as Annie walked out, Levi came inside.

"What happened?" He asked as soon as his eyes landed on the blood on the floor. He looked at Eren and walked towards him.

"Eren, who is this?" Mikasa asked as she kept her eyes locked onto him. She was glaring at him, but Levi simply glared back.

"Mikasa, this is my... friend, Levi." Eren said, not exactly sure on how to introduce Levi.

"Boyfriend. Now, what happened." Levi said in a more demanding tone.

"Jean. I have to go to the hospital, even though I'm fine." Eren explained to him.

"You're not fine! You're bleeding from your head!" Mikasa exclaimed. Eren sighed as she grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the door when they heard a car horn honk. Levi followed them out of the house and to his own car. He followed behind their car on the way over.

When they arrived, Eren was beginning to feel light headed. Mikasa hurried over to his door and opened it, then helped him out of the car. She lead him inside the hospital and up to the counter, Levi following behind them with Annie. Mikasa informed the secretary what happened and she lead them all to an empty room.

She let Eren go in, but stopped Levi, Mikasa and Annie. A couple doctors enter the room then the door shut. The secretary looked at the tree. "You three may wait in the waiting room." She informed them before walking off.

Mikasa growled and went to go after her when Annie grabbed her arm. "Mikasa, no." She warned before tugging her to the waiting room. Levi was already in there with both arms draped over the back of the chairs next to him and his legs crossed. He wore a hard look on his face.

Mikasa glared at him as her and Annie sat down across from him. He glared back at him.

"So, you're supposed to be Erens boyfriend?" She said to him.

"Yeah, I am. Got a problem with it?"

She growled, but Annie had a tight hold on her arm to hold her back. "Look, you bastard! Eren means everything to me and I won't let you just come in and use him then throw him away!" She yelled at him, her face red with anger. Levi narrowed his eyes at the girl.

"Calm the fuck down. I'm not gonna hurt him or throw him away. I care for him."

"And how the hell am I supposed to believe that?! I don't know you and I don't trust strangers!"

"I'm not asking you to trust me. Frankly, I couldn't care less if you do or not, but Eren's your friend. Trust his choices and decisions." Levi said. Mikasa growled, but didn't reply back to him.


	15. Chapter 15

"Eren Jaegers family?" A nurse spoke as she stood in the doorway with a clipboard in her hand. Mikasa immediately stood up when she heard her.

"How is he." She stated, not asking. She knew it was probably rude, but didn't care. All that concerned her was if Eren was OK.

The nurse looked at her with an annoyed look, but didn't comment on it. "He's fine. He lost a little bit of blood, but nothing too serious. We bandaged his head up and gave him some pills to help with the pain. I can take you to his room right now." She explained to them.

Mikasa nodded as Annie and Levi stood up and moved to stand behind her.

The nurse turned on her heel and walked out of the room, the trio following along behind her. They walked down the hall and took the elevator up a few stories. When the doors opened, they walked out and continued down another hallway until they finally came to a stop in front of a door that was opened. They entered it and walked to the second bed in that was by the window and had a nice view of the city.

Eren laid on the bed and looked over when he heard the footsteps.

"Eren!" Mikasa exclaimed and hurried over to his side. He sighed deeply as she checked him over, once again.

"Mikasa, I told you, I'm fine." He pulled away from her and sat himself up. "It's just a little injury, I'm not dying." Mikasa clenched her fists in anger. "Still, when I see that douche again, I'll kill him!"

Eren rolled his eyes and looked over to Levi. Levi was already staring right at him. Smiling a little bit, Eren pointed to the chair closest to his bed. "Come, sit down." He offered to him. Levi walked over to the empty chair and sat down, then looked at Eren.

"How are you feeling?" Levi asked him. Mikasa walked over to another chair and sat down, Annie sitting down next to her.

"I feel alright. I can feel a dull pain in the back of my head, but other than that I'm fine." Eren responded. Levi nodded.

"What happened?" Levi asked, watching him. Eren's face fell a little at the question and he looked away.

"It was nothing. You shouldn't worry about it." Eren told him. Levi narrowed his eyes at Eren as he crossed his arms across his chest. "Don't lie to me, Eren. What the hell did that dickface do to you?" Levi said, his voice hard and demanding.

Eren bit down on his bottom lip and chewed on it nervously, staying quiet for a moment. Finally, he began to speak.

"I was helping him with some schoolwork when he said that I was hot and put his hand on my thigh. So, I panicked and slapped him, but all it did was make him. He then attacked me by knocking me out of my chair so hard I hit my head on the ground. That's when Mikasa came in and found us. Now here we are." Eren explained. Levi sat there for a moment before standing up and walking to the door.

Eren looked up and saw. "Wait, where are you going?" He called, feeling a little worried when he saw Levi leaving. However, Levi left without a word.


	16. Chapter 16

Levi walked out of the hospital and towards his car when Mikass ran out. She stormed over to him and grabbed his arm, spinning him around fast to face her. She was glaring darkly at him. "Where the hell do you think you're going?! Eren was calling for you!" She shouted at him.

Levi growled and shoved her off of him while glaring back. "Go back inside, I have things to do!" Levi said before he climbed inside his car and shut the door in her face. He locked the door and turned on the car before quickly backing up and speeding off.

-With Eren-

Eren sighed as he watched both Mikasa and Levi leave the room. "Why can't they get along..." Eren mumbled slightly to himself, having forgotten that Annie was still in the room with him.

"Its because they care a lot about you." She suddenly said, causing Eren to jump in surprise.

"H-Huh?!" He said, looking over to her. Annie had her arms crossed against her chest and one leg crossed over the other. She wore the same blank look on her face that she always wore as she watched Eren closely. She gave a small shake of her head.

"Mikasa really cares about you, and I might not know Levi well, but he does, too." She told him.

Eren sighed and leaned back in the hospital bed. "I realize this, but Mikasa cares a little too much. I don't want her to scare him away." He told Annie.

Annie let out a small chuckle at those words. "Scare that guy away? Clearly you do not know him as well as you think you do. Does he honestly seem like the type of person who would let someone scare him away from the person he's with?" She asked , watching him closely as she spoke.

Eren opened his mouth to speak before slowly closing it. He sighed slightly. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He said, not too thrilled about admitting to being wrong. He looked up at the ceiling and stared at it for a little. "What do you think Levi's going to do?" He asked. Annie shrugged her shoulders. "No idea, but knowing him, it won't be good."

"That's what I'm afraid of..."


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you to all of you guys who have left me kudos on this! I never imagined this getting 400 kudos on this and it honestly makes me so happy! I love you guys so much!

Levi pulled up to Jeans place and shut the car off. Unbuckling his seat belt, he opened the door and stepped out. He walked up the sidewalk that lead up to Jeans porch. He walked up the steps and knocked on the front door. Putting his hands down and stuffing them into his pockets, Levi looked around as he thought about what he was going to do.

From inside the house, the sound of footsteps could be heard along with the thumping around, kind of like stumbling.

  
When the door finally opened, Levi wasted no time bringing his arm back and smashing his fist into Jeans face. Jean gasped as the punch met his face and forced his head to snap back. He stumbled back, his hand automatically shooting up to his bloody nose. "M-My nose!" He cried out in pain, looking at Levi with wide eyes.

Levi walked all the way into the house and slammed the door tightly shut behind him. His eyes were full of hatred as he slowly walked towards the boy. Jean might have been taller than Levi, but he knew that he didn't stand a chance against him. Levi was so much stronger than him.

"Your nose is going to be the least of your worries once I get done with you." Levi growled darkly at him. "You think it's cute to touch Eren against his will, huh? Then beat the shit out of him when he fights back? Well, I think it's cute to beat your face in."

Jean backed up until his back hit the wall. Once Levi knew he had him cornered, he swung his foot around into Jeans. Jean tried to jump to avoid being kicked, but his foot was still caught and he fell to the ground, landing on his butt. He grunted in pain and before he even had time to react, he was kicked hard in the chest, knocking the wind out of him.

Levi knelt down next to him and grabbed his hair, forcing him to look at him. As soon as Levi had him looking up, he punched him in the jaw. Jeans head jerked back and slammed against the wall.

Levi was about to punch him again when the sound of the door opening was heard. Levi stopped what he was doing and turned his head to the door and growled when he saw who it was. He stood up straight, temporarily turning his attention away from Jean and onto Mikasa, who now stood in the doorway watching them.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" Levi growled at her.

Mikasa glared back as she stepped inside and shut the door behind her. "I followed you here."

"Fucking obviously! Why the hell did you do that?!"

"Because I knew that you were coming here and I'm not going to let you beat the shit out of this douche without me!" She yelled at him. When Jean heard that, his eyes widened slightly. That was now what he had expected her to say. He thought that was there to help! Now help _Levi!_

Levi growled. "I've got this. No go." He demanded.

"No. I'm helping." She said as she walked over to Jean. Once she was in front of him, she kicked him hard in the chest, making him gasp in pain.

"I don't need help!" Levi grabbed Jeans hair and yanked him towards himself, causing Jean to wince in pain. Growling, Mikasa stormed over and also grabbed Jeans hair, yanking him back to her.

"I don't care if you don't need or want my help! You're getting it!"

"Just leave and go back to Eren!" Levi tugged him back.

"Why don't you!?" Mikasa also tugged. And that's how the tug-o-Jean war all got started.


	18. Chapter 18

By the time Levi and Mikasa had finished up with Jean and had arrived back at the hospital, Eren was asleep on the bed. The two walked into the room and looked at him. Levi walked over to his side while Mikasa went over to Annie.

Annie looked at the two and shook her head slightly. "You guys should feel bad, you know? Eren was really upset about you both just leaving like that." She told them with her arms crossed. Mikasa frowned when she heard that. "Sorry." She said.

"You need to apologize to Eren, not me." Annie told her. Mikasa nodded and looked over to Erens sleeping form. I know, I will when he wakes up." She said. Annie nodded her head in approval.

Levi stared down at Eren as he stood next to his bed. He looked over Erens face and sat down on the bed, watching him. He reached over and gently grabbed his hand, holding it in his own. Leaning down, he gently kissed Erens hand while Mikasa stared along quietly.

-The Next Day-

When Eren woke up the next morning, he found Annie and Mikasa sleeping in the two chairs at the foot of his bed. Annie had her head rested on Mikasa's shoulder while Mikasa's head was rested against hers. A small frown formed on his face when he noticed that Levi was not in the room. He sat up and looked around just as the same man he was thinking about walked in through the door.

"Levi!" Eren chirped, happy that he was there. Levi walked over to him with food in his hand and handed him a plate. "Here, I got this for you." He said as Eren took the plate from him.

A small smile formed on Erens face as he sat the plate down on his lap and looked up at Levi. "Thank you." He said before digging into his food. Levi nodded and began to eat his own food. The two ate in silence for a little bit before Eren decided to break it.

"Levi?" He said.

Levi lowered his forked and looked over to Eren. "What is it, Eren?" He asked.

"What did you and Mikasa do when you two left yesterday?"

Levi didn't say anything, silently cursing in his mind. He should have known that Eren would question him, why wouldn't he? He had just hoped that he would have waited a little bit, or asked Mikasa instead.

"I had some business to take care of." Levi finally answered after a moment. Eren sighed slightly at the answer and Levi rose an eyebrow. "What?"

"You went after Jean, didn't you? I'm not stupid, Levi." Eren said as he looked away from him and down at his almost empty plate.

Levi was now the one to sigh as he moved his plate off of his lap. He stood up and went to a spot on the bed for him to sit down on. "Alright, fine. I won't lie to you, I did go to Jean and I beat the shit out of him. And I'm not sorry, he deserved it. He caused you pain, Eren." He said.

Eren looked at him. "But... what if you get in trouble? I don't want you to get punished because of me."

"I won't, trust me. Jean won't tell."

"Was Mikasa there, too?" Eren asked. Levi nodded his head as he played with Erens hand. Sighing softly, Eren shook his head.

"I don't regret it, and say I did get in trouble, it would be worth it." Levi said. "I care about you, Eren. I need you to know that because I don't think you do."

Eren looked at him a little surprised and unsure of what to say. "I..." He tried to think of something to say, but nothing came to mind. He had never met someone like Levi, so he was never prepared for what he said. "Thank you..." He finally said. "I know you care for me, I do. It's just that other than friends and family, I've never had someone care, so it's kind new, but thank you so much."

Levi rose an eyebrow as he stared at Eren. "You don't need to thank me. It's a feeling, it's nothing I want to do."

"Gee, thanks." Eren said with a slight eye roll. Levi chuckled and nodded his head as he leaned over and placed a small kiss on Erens cheek, causing Erens face to turn a slight red and make him cover his face in embarrassment.


	19. Chapter 19

"How long do I have to stay here?" Eren asked after getting bored of staying in bed all day. Levi shrugged his shoulders and looked over to Eren. "Not sure. They never said." He told him.

 

Eren let out a small sigh. "Then can you go ask? I want to go home."

 

Levi nodded his head as he pushed himself up out of the chair and walked out of the room. Eren laid there, now alone in the room. Mikasa and Annie had left a while back and Levi had stayed by his side, so this was really the first time he had, had time to himself for the last day or so. To be honest, the quietness felt rather pleasing.

 

Eren laid there on the bed for a little bit, waiting for Levi to return. When he did come back, he had the doctor with him. Eren watched as the doctor walked over to him with a clipboard in his hand and a gentle smile on his face.

 

"Hello, Eren. I'm Dr. Zacharius, your doctor. How are you feeling?" The doctor, Dr. Zacharius, asked him.

 

"I feel fine now besides the slight dull pain in the back of my head." Eren told him. Dr. Zacharius nodded his head as he listened and jot down what he said. Once he was all caught up, he set the pencil and clipboard down and grabbed some white latex gloves.

 

As he slipped them onto his hands, he spoke to me. "Alright. I'm going to take the bandage off and see how it's doing. It it has stopped, I'll put on a fresh bandage and you may leave. You'd have to take some pills to help you with the pain, but you'll be OK. It it's still bleeding, then there'll be some problems because it should have stopped by now."

 

Eren nodded his head slowly, concerned that it might still be bleeding. What if it was? Would he need surgery?? He did NOT want that.

 

Dr. Zacharius smiled softly and reassuringly at him. "I'm sure you'll be OK, alright? Just relax."

 

"Yeah...." Eren said through a breath out. Levi just leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed. The doctor got to worn on Erens head.

 

He did everything he needed to, taking the bandage off and checking the wound. Eren was thankful to hear that the bleeding had stopped so he would be able to go home. Dr. Zacharius cleaned up the wound once more and put a fresh bandage on it.

 

When done, he took the gloves off. "Alright, you're all set." He said. "Stop by the secretary and she'll give you your prescription for your pills."

 

After Eren gave him a nod and Dr. Zacharius had cleaned everything up, he left the room, leaving Eren and Levi by themselves. Eren slowly sat up and moved so his legs were hanging off the side of the bed. He looked over to Levi. "You might want to step out or close your eyes or something. This hospital gown doesn't have a back on it." He told him.

Levi rolled his eyes as he pushed himself away from the wall. "Fine. Hurry up, brat." He said right before he walked out the door, shutting it behind him.


	20. Chapter 20

When Eren was dressed and ready to go, he walked out of the room and found Levi leaning alongside the wall by the door. He looked at Eren and pushed himself up. "Ready to go, brat?" He said to him, earning an eye roll from Eren due to the brat part.

"Yes, and I'm still not a brat." Eren said.

"Whatever you say, brat. Lets go, this place is fucking filthy." Levi told him as he walked towards the front desk. Eren groaned and followed along behind him. They went to the desk and did what they needed to, grabbing the paperwork for Erens pills.

Once everything was settled, Eren and Levi walked out of the hospital and to Levi's car. They climbed in and buckled up, but instead of leaving, they just sat in the car in silence for a moment. Eren was staring down at his lap while Levi had his left arm propped up on the windowsill and his hand covering his mouth as he stared out his window.

They remained like that for a couple minutes, just not saying anything.

"So, um... what's going to happen now?" Eren finally asked, breaking the silence. Levi looked over to him then shrugged and looked ahead, out the windshield. "I'm not sure." He said. Eren sighed.

"Are we going to stay.... together? Like a relationship?" He asked.

"If you want to be. I'm not forcing you into anything, you know." Levi told him.

Eren quickly nodded his head. "I know.... I want to be with you." He said. Levi looked over to him and watched him a moment before taking his hand in his.

"Good." He said before starting the car and pulling off.

-Skip A Couple Days-

Eren bit his bottom lip as he arrived to school with Levi. It was his first day back and he was nervous as he heck. He had no idea if Jean was going to be there, and if he was, if he would say anything.

Levi parked the car and shut it off before unbuckling himself. He climbed out of the car and turned to look at Eren. "What is it?" He asked when he saw that he hadn't moved and the look on his face. Eren looked over to him.

"I'm scared....." He admitted. He looked back at his lap. "What if Jean's in there? He's going to be so mad, he'll kill me if he can."

"Trust me, brat. That won't happen in a million of years. I'd beat the living shit out of him before that would ever happen. Now come on. I'm not going to be late." Levi said before shutting the car door. With a roll of his eyes, Eren opened the door and climbed out.

"You know, you're not good at pep talks." Eren told him.

"That was my way of saying that I'll protect you." Levi informed him as they met behind the car. Eren shook his head and made his way towards the entrance of the school. Once he was inside the building, his eyes began to immediately search the proximity for Jean. He was relieved when he didn't find him. So, with a sight of relief, he made his way to his locker.

As he reached his locker and opened it, he noticed someone standing at the locker beside him. He had never seen the kid before, so he figured that he was new. Kindly, he extended his hand out to shake. "Hi, I'm Eren." He introduced himself. The guy heard the voice and looked at him.

With a handsome smile, he curled his hand around Erens and shook it. "I'm Erwin Smith." He said, saying his full name.

"Eren Jaeger." Eren smiled back softly. "How old are you?"

"18." Erwin said. Eren nodded his head. "Yourself?"

"I'm 15, turning 16 soon. I'm in 11th grade, though." Eren explained to him.

"Oh, sweet." Erwin said with a grin. "Well, I'm new. Mind showing me to my first class of the day?"

Eren nodded his head quickly with a big smiled on his face. Erwin shut his locker and nodded, smiling. "OK. My first period is History with Potter."

"Oh, me too! Come on, lets go." Eren said before quickly grabbing the things he needed from his locker. When done, he shut it and smiled at Erwin, leading him to the class. However, unknowingly to Eren, from a slight distance away, Levi watched the two with his eyes narrowed into a glare and his arms crossed.


	21. Chapter 21

By the time lunch had finally rolled around, Erwin and Eren had really gotten to know each other. It helped that they had a couple classes together and even a 40 minute study hall. Over that time they had really bonded.

"Want to sit with me at lunch?" Eren asked him as the duo walked towards the cafeteria together. With a charming smile, Erwin nodded his head.

"I would love to."

"Great! I usually sit by myself, so company will be nice." Eren told him as they reached the cafeteria. Eren showed Erwin to the table that he normally sat at and set his things down on it. He waited for Erwin to do the same and when he did, he lead him over to the lunch line.

When Levi walked into the cafeteria, his eyes immediately began to search the room for Eren. He found him in line with the new guy and let out a clearly displeased growl. Going over to the table that he knew Eren usually sat at, he put his stuff down on it beside Erens and went to get in line with the two.

He came up behind Eren and kissed his cheek. "Hey, babe. Who's that?" He asked, sending a look of almost disgust towards the other guy. The guy rose an eyebrow at the look while Eren jumped and turned to look at Levi with a small blush sweeping across his face. "L-Levi!" He said as he looked at the male. He looked over to Erwin. "This is Erwin. He's new."

"I figured." Levi remarked. Eren nodded his head and looked around the room. Levi stood beside him and continued his hard glare directed at Erwin. Ewrin shook his head and looked ahead.

The three of them waited in line until it was their turn. When it was, they grabbed their food and went to the table. As they ate, none of them said anything. Eren looked at his food awkwardly as he tried to think of a conversation starter so it wouldn't be so awkward. Unfortunately, he couldn't think of anything.

He let out a sigh and looked at the other two. His eyes landed on Levi who had his own eyes focused right on Erwin. He tilted his head and looked over to Erwin who looked completely oblivious to the staring. Eren looked back at Levi and said, "Levi, are you alright?"

Levi grunted and looked down at his food. "Yeah, fine." He said. Of course, Eren didn't believe him, but what could he do? Sighing, he went back to eating.

-End Of School Day-

Eren walked down the hallway of the school, to the exit. He was glad that the day was finally over because he was just ready for a long nap. As he neared the entrance, he heard his name being shouted. Stopping in confusion, he turned around to see Erwin walking towards him.

"Eren! Glad I caught you! I was wondering if maybe you'd like to hang out? Maybe get a coffee or something?" He asked him. Surprise, Erens eyes widened a little.

"O-Oh, sure!" He said in agreement. Erwin grinned and nodded.

"Cool. Do you know any cafes around here that you wouldn't mind going to?" He asked Eren as they continued to walk. Eren hummed as he thought for a moment.

"I think so. There's a nice little cafe downtown that we can go to." Eren said. Erwin nodded his head.

"Alright, lead the way." He said as the two walking out the school doors.

The cafe wasn't too far from the school, only about a 20 minute walk. When they reached it, Erwin held the door open so Eren could walk in. With slightly pink cheeks, Eren thanked him and walked inside. Erwin saw the small blush and chuckled as he followed the smaller male inside the building.

The place was small and cozy, with a couple of small couches around the room and tables between them. By the counter, in the corner, was a tall table with some chairs surrounding it.

Eren guided Erwin up to the front and looked up at the menu. Erwin stood beside him and looked at the menu. "Pick whatever you want, I'm paying." He said. Eren wasted no time shaking his head no in protest.

"No way, I can pay. It'll be like a welcome to town gift." Eren told him.

"Nah, I want to thank you for helping me with everything. I would have been lost otherwise. Plus, you can think of this like a... a date." Erwin said with a smirk before looking ahead. Erens eyes widened at that.  
"Um-!" Before he head time to protest, the people came to take their order. 'This cannot be happening!', Eren thought.


	22. Chapter 22

After Eren and Erwin had their order and were sitting down in a booth, Eren looked over to him. "Um... Erwin..." He began awkwardly. Erwin looked at the brunette. "You know I have a boyfriend.... right?"

Erwin chuckled. "I know, I was just messing with you."

"Oh, alright. Just checking." Eren said with a smile and a nod. They drank their coffee and ate their pastries with smell chit chat. It had felt nice for Eren to talk to someone new. They talked about random things and got to know each other a little better. By the end of the day, you would have thought that they had been best friends for years. Even after they had finished up, they still remained in the cafe joking around.

When they did decide to finally leave, it was almost 7.

"Wow," Eren said as he looked at the clock. "Can you believe we were there for almost five hours?"

"Amazing." Erwin chuckled. "Hey, where do you live? I can walk you home."

Eren shook his head. "There's no need, I'll be fine by myself."

Erwin kept insisting. "It's alright, I want to." He said. Eren bit down on his bottom lip as he had a mini debate. Finally, he gave in with a sigh.

"Fine, fine." He agreed.

Erwin couldn't help the grin that slid across his face. "Great, lets go." He said and followed along behind Eren as he lead the way.

When they reached his place, Eren was surprised to see Mikasa sitting on his steps. "Mikasa, what are you doing here?" He asked as they approached her. She looked up from her phone when she heard him and stood up.

"I came by to check on you, but you weren't home. I figured that you wouldn't be out for too much longer, so I decided to wait for you," She explained to him. She looked at Erwin. "Who is this? Did you finally leave Levi and find someone better?"

Erens eyes widened and he quickly shook his head. "W-What?! No! This is my new friend, Erwin! He just moved here."

"Oh," Mikasa said with clear disappointment as she looked back at Eren. "That's too bad. You and him would make a much better couple than you and elfy."

Eren crossed his arms. "How would you even know that?"

Mikasa shrugged. "Just a hunch. Anyways, are you feeling any better? No pain, right?"

"I'm feeling fine."

Mikasa nodded her head. "Good, I'm glad you're feeling better. I should get home, Annie's waiting for me."

"I'll come with you." Erwin said, looking at her. Mikasa looked back at him for a moment before nodding. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow, Eren." She said.

Erwin waved. "Bye, Eren," He said before they both walked off, leaving Eren standing there in confusion. The two disappeared from his sight and he sighed, walking into his house. He shut and locked the door behind himself, then kicked off his shoes. Being the had already had a little to eat, he went right to his room so he could get to work on his homework.

As he worked on it, he felt his phone vibrate next to him. He looked over at it and at the lit up screen, reading the name at the top. He smiled when he saw that it was Levi and grabbed the phone.

_Hey, where did you go after school? I didn't see you._

_-Levi_

_I went to the cafe downtown with Erwin._

_-Eren_

_Why with him???_

_-Levi_

_He asked me if I wanted to hang out and I agreed. So that's where we went._

_-Eren_

_Mm. You shouldn't hang out alone with him. I don't trust him._

_-Levi_

_Eh? Why not? He's a nice guy and if he was going to do anything, wouldn't he have done it then?_

_-Eren_

_Not necessarily._

_-Levi_

Eren sighed and shook his head as he read the reply. Two of the most important people in his life and they either hated his new friend or liked him too much. Just great.

 


	23. Chapter 23

Eren woke up to the bright sunlight blinding him as it shined in through the curtains. He groaned as he laid on his back. He grabbed the pillow that was located next to his head and put it onto his face, almost in a smothering type of way. He did not want to get up, his bed was comfy and his friend.

He laid there in bed for a couple more moments when the sudden sound of rapid knocking interrupted his peaceful silence.

He took the pillow off of his head and looked around. 'Who would be here at this time?', Eren thought to himself. 'I don't want to school with anyone.'

Pulling himself up, he forced himself out of bed and out of his room and walked downstairs. He shuffled across his living room and up to the front door. Once he reached and unlocked it, he pulled it open and looked to see who had showed up.

He looked up to see who it was and was surprised when he found it was Erwin and Mikasa.   
"Eh....? What are you two doing here?" Eren asked as he stood there bewildered, staring up at the two.

"We wanted to walk with you to school." Erwin told him.

"It's only 6:42, though. I don't even leave until almost 7:15." Eren told them.

"We can wait." Mikasa added in. Eren sighed and rubbed his forehead. He didn't feel like sending them back, so he stepped out of the way to let them in.

"Fine." He grumbled. Mikasa and Erwin thanked him and walked inside. Once they were in, Eren shut the door and the two visitors walked over to the couch, taking a seat on it. Eren looked at the two and watched them slightly as they turned their own gazes on him.

"Well, I guess I'm going to go get ready now." He noted. He earned a nod from the duo and turned, walking to the stairs and up them.

Erwin and Mikasa stayed where they were, watching until he disappeared around the corner. Once he was out of sight, they looked at each other.

"I really don't think this is going to work." Erwin told her, keeping his voice on the low side so Eren couldn't hear him from upstairs.

Mikasa rose an eyebrow as she looked at him. "What are you talking about? Of course it will. He can't stay with that midget forever and you're by far a better choice. Plus, the midgets an ass. You can actually take care of Eren." She told him.

Erwin sighed. "Eren really seems to like the guy, though, and vice versa. I don't stand a chance."

"I know Eren. All Levi has to do is screw up once and I can guarantee that Eren will realize his mistake and fix it." Mikasa said. "Then you can be there to comfort him and everything will be better."

"If you're sure." Erwin said, leaning back into the couch.

"I am. Just wait and you'll see for yourself."

-At School-

When Erwin, Eren, and Mikasa arrived at school, Eren instantly began searching around the schoolyard for Levi. Mikasa wasted no time noticing what he was doing and quickly elbowed Erwin being he was the one in between the two. Jumping in surprise, Erwin looked at her to see her gesturing towards Eren. He looked over to the brunette and quickly began to try and think of something he could saw to steer his attention away from the guy he was searching for.

Failing to actually think of something, Erwin said, "Eren, we should hurry to our lockers."

Eren cocked his eyebrow at that and looked at the taller male in confusion. "Um... why?" He asked.

"We, uh.... need our things?"

"Class doesn't start until 8 and it's only 7:38. What's with the hurry? Are you late for a hot date?" Eren said, a sly grin sliding onto his face as he elbowed Erwin playfully. Giving a roll of his eyes, Erwin chuckled heartedly and shook his head.

"Nah, my date's right beside me." He said in a teasing tone, bringing his arm up and wrapping it around Erens shoulder. He pulled the boy slightly closer to himself, the distance in between them piratically gone. A pink blush slowly spread across Erens cheek as his eyes opened to full extent.

Erwin kept his eyes locked right on Eren for a moment or so with a smirk on his face. However, he ended up chuckling and letting him go a moment later. "Kidding. Now, lets go." He said, still grinning as he walked towards the entrance. Eren followed behind him, unsure of what to say.


	24. Chapter 24

Eren was surprised when he found out that Erwin was also in his gym class. He could only imagine how this would go. Erwin, Levi, and Jean all stuffed into one class together. Great.

 

Biting down on his bottom lip, he walked into the gymnasium and across the floor. He reached the boys locker room and walked inside of it.

 

Levi was already inside the room, his shirt laying on the bench that was between the locker aisle. He was facing towards Eren, but he was looking down at his gym shirt that he was fixing to put on. Erens eyes landed on him and he came to an abrupt stop. His eyes were slightly wide and his cheeks were tinted pink.

 

Levi stretched his arms above his head and slid it on. After it was on, he tugged it down and looked up to find Eren staring right at him. Noticing his eyes, he smirked. "Like what you see?" He said, the amusement clear in his voice.

 

Eren gasped and quickly looked away, rushing to get his own locker which was the farthest aisle down. Levi let out a small chuckle and shook as he turned back to his locker to continue getting ready. It wasn't long until both were ready and walking out of the changing room. Erens eyes landed on Jean and he bit down on his bottom lip. He had gone to the office to try and get him in trouble, but being it wasn't on school property, there was nothing they could do. All Eren could do was keep his distance.

 

And he did. When they were doing their warm ups, Eren made sure that he was on one side of the class while Jean was on the other side. Although, as they did their stretches, Eren casted some glances over to him. Jean looked like shit. His face was all bruised along with some scratches.

 

Eren cocked an eyebrow as he watched the blonde before looking ahead to the teachers. Who beat him up? Not that he didn't like it because trust, he did. It would just be nice to meet and thank the person who did to Jean what he had been wanting to do for a while now. He still wished that he had been done, though.

 

"Ok, class, nine laps upstairs!" The male gym teacher, Mr. Kyle, shouted out while clapping his hands. This earned a groan from the class as they pushed themselves up off the ground and headed to the stairs.

 

When Eren reached the top and walked onto the track, Levi was already halfway done with his first lap. Shaking his head, Eren began a slight jog, the last one to even start. However, it surprised him when he heard the sound of someone jogging along beside him. Glancing over, he found it was Erwin, who noticed him looking and gave a kind smile. Eren grinned back and looked ahead as they ran together.

 

They had gotten through four laps when Erwins shoe came untied. Cursing slightly, Erwin said, "Keep running, I have to tie my shoe real quick, but I'll catch up."

 

Nodding his head, Eren kept his slight jog as Erwin slowed to a stop and knelt down. However, his eyes stayed up on a certain area, watching as the brunette jogged. Only when he rounded the corner and Erwin could no longer watch did he look to his shoe.

 

As Erwin was in the middle of tying his shoe, he felt the sudden pain of something wailing him in the back of the head, hard. Groaning, he grabbed his head and looked behind him to see who had done it.

 

There behind him with a dark glare on his face and his arms crossed stood Levi.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to apologize for not updating in forever! It's towards the end of the school year and I've been drowning with getting ready for tests so I haven't been able to write much! But it's almost over, so hopefully I should be back to updating faster and better again!

"What the fuck were you staring at?" Levi snarled at him, referring to Erwins previous staring at Erens ass. Erwin grunted as he stod up and turned around to face Levi.

"Nothing." He told him. "And even if I was, it's none of your business."

"Actually, it is my business. It was my boyfriend who you were watching with your filthy, perverted, beady little eyes." Levi glared at him. Erwin rolled his eyes and walked by him, purposely bumping his shoulder roughly as he walked by. Levi growled, but stayed quiet as they two began to start running.

Everyone did all of their running and soon went back downstairs to move on to the next activity. They current units they were doing was Mountian Bikes and Soft Ball. Of course, Eren went with biking.

He walked outside and over to one of the bikes. Levi and Erwin followed along behind him and went over to different bikes. They all climbed on them and waited for the teacher to tell them what to do. As Eren waited, he glanced over to where Erwin and Levi were on their bikes and smiled softly at them. He watched as the teacher stepped out of the shed with her bike and hopped onto it. She turned so she was facing them and began to explain where they would be riding, how to use their breaks, what lane to stay in, and everything else.

Eren remained quiet as he listened to the rules and nodded a couple times to prove that he was. When she finished talking, the teacher turned around on the bike, adjusted herself, and began to start riding.

Eren and the rest o the class began to follow along behind her, all of them getting into little groups with their friends.

As he rode along, he could hear the sound of another bicycle coming up beside him and glanced over to see who it was. His eyes went wide when he saw a bruised Jean beside him. His mouth fell open from shock and he went to speak, but Jean quickly cut him off.

"I'm sorry for what I did. I shouldn't have touched or hurt you like that." Jean apologized to him.

Eren stared at him, eyes widen and mouth agap. "You apologized to once before and looked wht happened!" He shouted at him, enraged. Jean let out a low sigh and looekd ahead as he rode the bike. Releasing the handle bar with his right hand, he ran his hand through his hair and shook his head.

"Fine, whatever. Don't believe me, but I really do mean it." Jean told him before peddling faster and away from him. Eren didn't say anything back as he just watched him go.

Throughout the rest of the period, Eren kept an eye out for him and pretty much just kept to himself. Well, as much as he could with a certain blonde male and midget following him along.

When the period was nearly over, everyone returned the bikes and helments back to the shed and walked inside the school. The students went to the locker rooms and began to change back into their normal clothes.

Eren was one of the first people out being he always choose not to mess around. With his backpack on his back and a book in his hand, he exited the locker room and wandered over to the doors where the kids normally waited to leave. It wasn't long before Erwin walked out and over to him with a vast grin on his face.

Eren smiled brightly at him. "Hey! Did you enjoy the bike ride?" He asked once Erwin was standing right in front of him.

Erwin chuckled slightly. "I did. Hey, what class do you have next?"

"Lunch, why?" Eren questioned, his head tilting to the side slightly out of curiousity.

"I do, too. We should go out somewhere." Erwin said, hiding the smirk that threatened to appear on his face.

Erens eyes lit up and he nodded quickly. "Ok!" He chirped, making Erwin chuckle.

"Great. Lets go when the bell rings." Erwin said, earning an eager nod from Eren.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I start this chapter, I would just like to say that my heart is absolutely broken over what happened in Orlando on Sunday (June 12). It is horrible that someone could be so sick and take 49 innocent lives and I've honestly been crying for them on and off since I've heard the nose. It just makes me so sick. I just hope that the victims families and friends and all effected by this tragedy can move on from this. It's just not right, such young people taken too earlier. I hope the victims find peace together.   
> R.I.P. to the loved ones.  
> I Stand With Orlando.

Eren and Erwin both exited the school together with Erwin leading the way. Once they were out of the school, Erwin turned around to face Eren and grinned big at him.

"Well, where is it that you would like to go?" He asked the smaller male.

"Well....." Eren slowed his walking down slightly as all the thoughts about where they could eat came to mind. He looked around and his eyes landed on a Subway that sat across the street from them. He brought his arm up and pointed his finger out to it. "How about there?" He asked before looking at Erwin. Erwin looked over to where he was pointing before nodding and smiling at Eren.

"Alright, sure. If that's where you wish to go, then wish granted." Erwin told him. A big smile krept onto his face as he nodded his head quickly, excitement bubbling in his stomach. He quickly went over to Erwin and grabbed his hand.

"Yaaaaaaaay! Lets go, let go!" He chirped in a bubbly tone as he tried to drag the biggerr male towards the restuarant. 

Erwin let out a deep laugh as he allowed himself to be dragged by the smaller one. "Hey, hey, calm down, Eren. I'm coming, I'm just not as young as you are." He said. He couldn't but to be amused by the young ones actions.

Eren let out a whine as he looked back at Erwin. The whine alone was just enough to set Erwin into a 'mood' and he had to remind himself countless times in his head that he was in public and needed to wait until later to try and do anything.

With that thought in his mind, he was able to calm himself down enough. He followed Eren across the street and to Suberway where the two entered together.

-With Levi-

After Levi had finished up at the gym and had walked out, he began to look around for Eren who he couldn't seem to find anywhere. He had checked the cafeteria, the bathroom, and most of the hallways in the high school aread, yet still had yet to find the missing male. With each hall the he looked down and came back with nothing, his anger and annoyance seemed to grow.

"Where in the hell did that fucking brat disappear to?!" He growled out loud to himself as he came to a stop in the middle of the hallway and looked around.

"What? Looking for Eren?" A voice from behind him scoffed, causing Levi to turn around to see who it was. His eyes landed on Mikasa who stood a couple feet away from him with her arms crossed over her chest and glaring at him hatefully. Levi, of course, couldn't have cared less about it.

"It's none of your god damn buseiness, now get lost." Levi told her.

Mikasa let out a slight growl. "Actually, it is my damn business considering the fact that I know where Eren is."

Levi immiediatly became interested when she said that and took a step towards her. "Oh? Then do tell me, where is he?" Mikasa chuckled and leaned against a locker.

"Why in the hell would I tell you? I don't like you!" She laughed at him, earning a growl.

"If that's the case, then stay the fuck out of my way." He growled.

Mikasa snickered. "Alright, I'll leave you alone, but before I do, I will tell you this. Eren won't be yours for much longer because someone who is actually worthy of him is going to come along and sweep him off of his feet. In fact, maybe they already have." She said before turning and walking away, leaving a pissed off Levi behind.


	27. Chapter 27

"Mm....." Was all Eren said as he took a bite out of his sub. He chewed it, setting the rest of the sub back down onto the bag, before swallowing and smiling big at Erwin. Ewring was sitting in the seat across from him, watching amusement.

"Well, someone certainly seems to be enjoying themselves." He said, leaning one arm on the table and his other one on the back of the chair.

Eren laughed slightly and scratched the back of his head, embarrassed. "Yeeeeeah." He laughed quietly before looking around. "I think I have a food loving problem or soemthing." He added, giving a slight cheek grin to Erwin.

  
"I think that I'm going to have to agree witj you, but don't worry, I think that it's quite-" Ewrin didn't get a chance to finish what he was saying before a first smashed into the side of his face. He cursd and his hand automatically shot up to his face, grabbing his cheek. "Fuck! What the hell?!" He shouted as he turned around in his seat. His eyes landed on Levi, who stood behind him with a very pissed look being expressed on his face.

"Hey asshole." Levi said as he glared down at Erwin. Erwin returned the glare back to him as he rose to his feet.

"Midget."

Erens eyes quickly went wide as he scrambled up to his own feet and quickly dashed over to the two, getting in between them.

"Levi, what the hell??" He shouted, outraged that his boyfriend would hurt someone like that for no reason at all.

Levi turned his eyes onto Eren. "Eren, you need to get away from him. This is a trick, Erwin just wants to take you away from me." He said. Erwing growled at this, but Eren began to start talking before he could, which was most likely for the better.

"Ok, wow, Levi. I know that you sem to have a problem with the people that I hang out with, but this is taking it too fat! We haven't even been together that long and you're already trying to control who I'm friends with!" Eren shouted.

Levi grunted and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm just trying to protect you and our relationship. What's your point?" He asked, keeping his eyes glued on his brunette haired boyfriend.

Eren took in a sharp breath, staring straight at him, right in the eye.

"I'm saying that we should break up."

 


	28. Chapter 28

Levi stood there, his eyes locked on Eren like he had told the worst, most pathetic joke in the world. Technically, he had. "What?" He said, staring at him. "You're lying to me or some shit, Eren. I know that there is no actual, logical reason that you're trying to break up with me for just trying to protect you."

Eren shook his head. "Protect me? Levi, I don't see how scaring off my freaking friends is protecting me!"

"I just told you that Erwin doesn't want to be your friend! He wants to date you and get in your pants and shit! Are you really going to take his side?! The one that you just met?!" Levi yelled at him, furious that Eren would really pick Erwin's side over his.

"You act like I've known your for years! You had never even talked to me until recently!" Eren shouted back, his hand balling into fists as he glared at Levi.

"OK, fucking fine, do whatever the hell you fucking want, but don't come crying to me when things fall through." Levi growled at him before turning on his heel and storming out of the restaurant, the door slamming shut behind him.

Eren winced as the door shut before sighing and running a hand through his hair. He looked over to Erwin with sympathetic eyes. "I'm so sorry about that." He said.

Erwin nodded his head, rubbing his cheek. "Yeah, it's OK. That guys just crazy." He said, looking back at Eren.

Eren walked back over to his seat and sat down. He put his elbows on the table and leaned ahead, hiding his face into his hands. Erwin frowned slightly as he watched him. "Hey, just don't about it, OK? He's just a lying bastard, why would I try to come in between you two?"

"I don't know." Eren sighed and shook his head. He looked down at his food and started to pack it up, having lost his appetite. "I think that we should just head back to school now. Lunch is almost over with anyways." He mumbled as he stood up. He threw away his trash and walked back over to the table where his food was. He wrapped it up and picked it up.

"Yeah, OK......" Erwin sighed as he nodded his head. He grabbed his own food and also stood up. The two made their way to the exit and out it.

-After School-

Eren was holding onto the bag that held his sub in it as he walked out of the school. Mikasa and Armin were both beside him as he walked along the sidewalk. They walked in silence for a good moment or so before Mikasa broke it by starting to talk.

"So, how are you and Levi doing?" She asked, looking over to the brunette. Armin became curious as he looked over to the two and watched them as he walked.

Eren let out a low, sad sigh and shook his head as he kept his gaze directed in front of him. "Now well.... We, um.... we broke up today...." He admitted in a quiet voice, a voice so low that it as almost unheard. Armin's eyes widened and a deep frown fell onto his face.

"What???? That's horrible! Eren, I'm so sorry!" He told him.

Mikasa just shook her head in disappointment. "I always knew that the midget was no good for you. Don't worry, Eren, you'll find someone much better for you."

Eren sighed again and shook his head. "It's just that he accused Erwin of trying to take me away from him.... I don't even know why he would say that."

Armin's frown stayed on his face as they walked. "Eren, why would Levi lie? I know that I don't really know him well, but from what you've told me and what I've seen, he doesn''t seem like the type to just go and lie about something like that. Maybe he was telling the truth.

Eren bit his bottom lip and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know.... well, we're at my house. I'll see you later." He said, turning and walking up the sidewalk. Armin and Mikasa stood there, watching until Eren disappeared into the house. When he did, the two began to walk again. They walked until Erens house was out of sight and that's when Mikasa stopped and spun Armin around so he was facing her. She glared down at him.

"Looks, you need to keep your mouth shut, got it? It almost seems like you know too much, but I know that you're a pretty smart kid who's quite kind and can see to the truth. However, if you tell Eren anymore than you have, it won't end well for you, mushroom head." Mikasa snarled at him before shoving him roughly to the ground and storming off.

Armin laid on the ground with wide eyes, watching as she left.


	29. Chapter 29

-Later That Night-

Eren was laying on his back on his bed. He had his hands laying on his stomach as he stared up at the ceiling. As he laid there, he couldn't help but to let his mind wander over everything that had happened that day. He sighed and shook his head.

He heard his phone vibrate over on the table beside him and huffed. Rolling over, he stretched his arm out and grabbed it. He unlocked this screen and went to the message.

We need to talk. Now.

-Armin

Eren rose an eyebrow as he read over the message and sat up. What could he have to say that's so important.

Ah, alright. Does it have to be in person?

-Eren

Yes, it would be much easier.

-Armin

Alright. Then can you meet me at the pizza shop in town.

-Eren

Yeah, that works.

-Armin

Great, I'm on my way.

After Eren had sent his last reply, he climbed off of his bed and stretched. He brought his arms back down and walked over to where his shoes were. He slipped them on before going over to his door and walking through it. He walked through the house and out the front door.

He made his way uptown and to the pizza parlor. By the time he had arrived at the place, Armin was already inside and looking around. Eren pushed the door open and walked inside, going over to where his blonde headed friend was. He slid into the open seat across from him and looked over.

"You texted?" He said.

Armin bit his bottom lip and looked at Eren. "Yeah, we really need to talk about Mikasa."

Eren rose an eyebrow at him, confused. "Ah, OK? What about her?"

Armin sighed softly. "Eren, I don't think that Levi was lying to you earlier. After you left she told me some things that sounded pretty suspicious....."

"What? What did she say?" Eren frowned.

"I don't fully know what she was talking about, but it had something to do with what I was saying earlier. She was telling me about how I would see the truth and that I couldn't tell you anything."

The frown on Erens face only increased at that. "But.... I don't get it... why would she do that? She wasn't even apart of that. The only thing I know is that she doesn'tlike Levi."

Armin looked down at the table as he tried to piece everything together.

"Unless....." He started slowly. "Unless she and Erwin really have done something."

Eren looked at Arrmin confused.

Armin noticed the look and continued on. "You were telling us that Levi was telling you that Erwin was planning on hurting you, correct?" Eren nodded his head. "Well, from the way she was acting about this and from what she was saying, I'm guessing that she had some type of knowledge about it."

Eren was frowning deeply as he listened. "But..... why would she do this?"

"Because she doesn't like Levi."

Eren ran his hand through his hair, feeling like crying. "I ended it with Levi for nothing, then."

Armin frowned at him. "I'm sure that if you explain the misunderstanding he'll understand."

"No, no he won't." Eren said, shaking his head. "He already told me he wouldn't."

Armin sighed. "He was mad, Eren. He probably didn't mean it. If you just explain to him why you didn't believe him at first, I'm sure he would understand."

"But what's there to say? I don't have an actual reason for it, Armin."

Armin groaned and ran a hand through his hair. "Wel, this is going to be difficult."

 


	30. Chapter 30

-The Next Morning-

Eren walked into school, his eyes darting around the hallway in a desperate search for Levi. "Come on, where is he....." He mumbled to himself.

"Eren!" A voice called out to him, a voice that he recognized instantly.

Eren stopped walking. "Erwin....." He said slowly, turning around." Erwin was smiling big as he reached the brunette.

"How are you doing?" He asked him.

Eren bit his bottom lip, not sure if he should tell him that he knew the truth of just stay quiet. He decided to just say it.

"Not well. Erwin, I know that Levi was telling the truth yesterday." Eren admitted, slowly looking up at him.

Erwins eyes widened and he felt his stomach drop and the panic set in. "What are you talking about? Levi was lying to you."

Eren shook his head. "No, he wasn't. Mikasa made that pretty clear yesterday to my friend."

Erwins mouth hung open, not sure on how to respond. After a moment, he finally closed his mouth and swallowed. "Eren, I'm really sorry. I swear, this wasn't my idea."

Eren shook his head and pushed his way by Erwin.

Out of panic, mostly because Erwin knew that Eren was going to go tell Levi who would kick his ass, Erwin grabbed Erens wrist in a tight grip and yanked him back. Eren gasped in pain and looked at him with wide eyes.

"What the heck?!"

"You can't tell Levi!" Erwin said.

"Levi already knows! What's there to hide?!" Said Eren.

"If he knows that you know that it's the truth, he'll take that as an oppurtunity to slaughter me!" Erwin exclaimed.

"He wouldn't do that! Now let go!" Eren said, tugging frantically at his arm to try and get it free.

Erwin ignored the struggling and tightened his grip. He was about to open his mouth when he was suddenly punched hard in the cheek, the very same spot that he had been decked in just the day before.

Erwin gasped and let go of Erens arm, stumbling back. "Ow!" He said. Levi was now standing between Erwin and Eren, glaring down at Erwin with a chilling look.

"He said to fucking let go." Levi snarled at him. "I'll give you five fucking seconds to run and just stay the fuck away from everyone."

Erwin just closed his mouth and turned, hurrying away. Both Levi and Eren stood there, watching the male leave. Once he was out of eye sight, Levi turned around and focused his attention onto the taller male. He crossed his aarms over his chest and watched him.

Eren bit his bottom lip and looked at Levi. "Um.... hey...." He said slowly. "I'm really sorry about yesterday... I should have believed you, not him."

"Yeah, you should have." Levi grunted.

Eren let out a small sigh. "I know that there's no use in apologizing because you won't except it, but still....."

Levi stared at him for a moment before rolling his eyes. "You trully are a brat."

Eren frowned and tilted his head to the side. "What?"

"I wasn't serious about that. Look, I was mad and just started to say shit, I didn't mean any of it." Levi told him.

Erens face softened at that and he smiled softly, nodding his head. "Right... So, um... does that mean you forgive me?"

Levi grunted and nodded his head. "Yeah, I guess so, brat, but if you do it again-"

Eren quickly cut Levi off by hugging him tightly. "Thank you!" He said, holding onto him tightly.

Levi grunted and put his hands against his forehead, pushing him away.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm just so happy!" Eren laughed softly.

Levi shook his head. "Whatever. I have to get to class, meet me at lunch." He said, getting a nod from Eren. He nodded back and turned, walking away.

With excitement, Eren quickly went to his locker. He came to a stop when he saw Mikasa standing beside it. He knew that he was going to have to talk to her about this right now.

So, taking in a deep breath, Eren slowly approached her. Mikasa saw Eren walking up to her and grinned.

"Hey Eren, how are you feeling today?" She asked him.

"I'm fine... me and Levi are back together again." He said. Instantly, these words made the smile on her face fall and disappear.

"What???"

Eren sighed softly. "Look, I know what you and Erwin have been up to, OK? And I'm not happy."

Knowing that she had been caught, Mikasa huffed and stood up straight. "Fine, It's true, but I did it for you. Levi's no good for you, Eren."

Eren crossed his arms. "That is not your decision to make! I'm the one who decides this, not you! You don't get the right to just decide to destroy my life just because you don't think it will work!"

Mikasa stood there, clearly unhappy. "You're making a mistake, Eren."

Eren bit his bottom lip and shook his head. "No, I'm not.... the mistake was thinking that you were my friend." He said before turning and walking away from her. Mikasa's mouth fell open at that as she watched his retreating back.

　

The day went on and at lunch time Eren met Levi outside the caferteria. He walked up to him and smiled softly.

"Hey...." Eren said quietly.

Levi nodded his head and pushed himself off the wall so he was standing up straight. "Brat." He said. He looked up at the taller male. "Have you talked to Mikasa?"

Eren nodded his head. "Yeah, I did.... I told her how I knew the truth now and how I didn't appreciate it. I ended our friendship."

Levi was a little surprised at the second part, but didn't show it. Instead, he nodded his head. "I see."

Eren nodded and looked at the ground, tears slowly coming to his eyes. He knew that he had done the right thing, but that didn't make this any easier. Him and Mikasa had been friends for years and it wasn't easy for him to realize thaat she would actually do something like this to him.

Levi noticed the change of mood and rose an eyebrow. "Are you ok?" He asked.

Eren sniffled and wiped his eyes. "I just.... I knew her for years and she did this to me. How am I supposed to know who I can trust?"

Even Levi was a little surprised by the question, but he shrugged as he answered it. "Well, some times you just can't know and you're going to get hurt. It could happen once, it could happen more than once. However, sooner or later these mistakes aare going to lead you to the right place and that pain that you're feeling now will be nothing to the love that you will feel then."

Eren could feel a smile tugging on his lips as he listened to him talk. "Yeah.... you're right, thank you, Levi."

Levi grunted. "Whatever, brat. You're making me soft and shit. Lets go inside and get some food."

Giggling softly, Eren nodded his head. "OK."

Levi extended his hand out for Eren to take. "Come on, brat." He said. Smiling big, Eren took his hand in his and curled their fingers together as the two entered the cafeteria with each other.

 


End file.
